User talk:SVs
Hi, welcome to Island Troll Tribes Official Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alchemy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PoZoR (talk) 18:09, 18 March 2009 oi how do you change what uhmm things redirect to, like for the Herb Master Tele-gatherer it redirects you to gatherer class O-J0k3r-o 17:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey Joker, to change a redirect in this case you need to click the link for Herb Telegatherer, Then at the top of the Gatherer page you will see 'Redirected from Herb Telegatherer'. Click that redirect link. It will bring you to a page with an arrow. Edit this page and erase the redirect code. Hope this helps! sVs 18:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::I ended up just removing that redirect myself sVs 21:04, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ---- You seem to be the main editor/organizer of this wikia can you see about creating sections for quick referencing? an example of what im talking about would be buying costs, which would have all of the buying costs of every item on a list instead of having to click on every item individually to see the set buying cost for it. Should also make selling costs, armor, Armor type, health sections for consistency. Will you take on this project? (I'm willing to help if need be.)O-J0k3r-o 14:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Also, in the Bosses section the easiest way to kill the Jungle Mammoth, and the disco duck involves nether potions and 2 essence of bees, with this strategy you can kill it using no meat. The idea is to get a teammate who knows how to place EoB's as well then run up to the boss in the center use a nether potion on him and then place the EoB in the center of the gate so that it blocks the Large boss from running out side of the gate as a way of avoiding it. You should also have a fire to place in the buildable spot so you can cook meat after it is dead, when the first nether potion wears off it will have roughly half hp, which is when you use your 2nd nether potion. This strategy works for disco duck and the mammoth. add this to the bosses section somewhere. (The only reason i posted this here is so that you could phrase it how it should be phrased, My phrasing sucks.)O-J0k3r-o 14:50, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Well for now Pozor and I just want to get the classes/subclasses done. I'll add your list to important things to do SVs 15:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::That stuff can come later, when the portal aspect to the left side the page would be updated to include "top content" or "heavily referenced" stuff like potion mixing, fire trapping, boss stats, etc. 14:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Ey, turpin here, wateva, i just wanted to drop in a say i got a couble of ways to kill mammy with way less components then those u posted; this is the ways i do it, and 2 of them makes u able to solo it meatless too; solo 1. Nether potion, EoB, 5 Iron spears. this can be done with less iron spears, but you need to be lucky for the spears to reappaer, 5 is the mininum. solo 2. Nether potion, EoB, SoS(scroll of skeletons) remenber to stand near the mam the whole time the scroll is on, else this wont work. team 1. Nether potion, EoB, Bee hive. This is just to save a eob, but i rarely use this as most of the time its faster to just make 2 EoB's, but if its late mammy u can save the EoB for something else. - Remenber all of thise, if you do it right, does not need meat Just a suggestion, ey, change, but im too lazy to edit the wiki more then i already did, btw, me and albinoblackbat from USEast did double thief, and made everything for mam and killed it with 1:12 (i have a screenshot of this somewhere when i get back at my desktop) still left of noob time. but the enermys was noobs so meh, no mode game btw. :Thanks Turp, I actually didn't write the guide for killing mammy, but I will see if I can fix it up and add these methods 23:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ---- testing sig sVs Forum Top3 List 23:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Top 3 Things to do 1. Page for each spell (see Panic and Ensnare for my template) 2. Removing bias and fixing errors 3. Other important things *Components in writing as well as pictures (currently most items just have pics) *Linking recipes and other stuff on older articles *Charts that show purchase and sell values for all items. *Charts that show values of base dmg, attk speed, move speed, armor, etc for all classes *Correct/clean up boss strategy page *General clean up- scouring pages and linking key words to new pages that have been created Finished List *Make master map showing location of all herb bushes *Finish Herbs page (including Thistle Shrub) *Finish section on Merchant Ships and the Troll Merchant *Correct slow durations for poison spears *Vision day/night for each class *Add the random names for each class (Example - Gatherer: Themoles, Unpa, Zepac, Shishmortis'fork) *Create a chart that shows attack/armor reductions... example: Hero armor reduces piercing dmg by 50% *Add meat/bones dropped for animals and bosses *Finish Animals *Add individual pages for each boss, make Bosses page shorter, transfer strategy info to Boss Strategy *Add to Modes page. Link it to other pages. - Thanks Pl0x! *Redirect item pictures to the item page *Finish classes, subclasses, super subs *Finish all Workshop items *Stun duration for all spears *Finish all Alchemy items *Add buy/sell prices for all buildings and items] *Add icon pictures for all items *Make a page for spears http://islandtrolltribes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages